Para os teus braços
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Kenshin está voltando para Kaoru, songfic sobre seus pensamentos e sentimentos quando lhe resta pouco tempo para olhar mais uma vez para ela.ONESHOT


**Essa fic é a última cena do OVA, é linda, mas triste.Quem não conhece tudo de Samurai X tem que saber que antes mesmo de se chamar Kenshin ( que foi um nome dado pelo seu mestre) ele se chamava Shinta...Não é muito longo não, espero que gostem e tomara que não tenha muito erro em relação ao anime mesmo, bom se tiver me desculpem e vejam a poesia que é a dor no amor, é um songfic de uma música que eu adoro, grande abraço....**

Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você  
Fui chorando de saudade  
Mesmo longe não me conformei  
Pode crer  
Eu viajei contra a vontade...

Kenshin olhou para o mar, uma imensidão de água que se estendia pelo horizonte, uma imensidão que ainda o separava de onde nunca deveria ter partido.O navio parecia deslizar mais devagar do que normalmente prosseguiria, mas era apenas sua impressão.Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, a verdade é que estava ancioso em pôr os pés em terra firme depois de tanto tempo longe daquele dojo que o acolhera no passado e que agora ele chamava de casa.Sempre lutando, partindo, sofrendo, fazendo sofrer...Não deveria ser assim, mesmo com a lamina ao contrário e sem matar as pessoas, ele matava uma aos poucos e que lhe era muito cara: Kaoru.Sempre disposta a cuidar dele, sempre o esperando, sempre sorrindo para remediar a melancolia de sua cicatriz.Por que ainda fazia aqueles olhos derramarem lágrimas?Ele abaixou a cabeça, triste, envergonhado de ter sido um péssimo marido, um péssimo pai.Por que eles ainda o amavam? Como podiam?Talvez ele ainda fosse mesmo o cruel retalhador que fora no passado e que agora não fazia jorrar a chuva de sangue, mas dilacerava corações e deixava chuvas de lágrima caírem sobre ele.

O teu amor chamou e eu regressei  
Todo amor é infinito  
Noite e dia no meu coração...  
Trouxe a luz!  
Do nosso instante mais bonito...

Ele levantou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o mar que refletia a luz resplandecente do nascer do sol:

- Água salgada e sem fim, serão assim as tuas lágrimas Kaoru?

O coração voltou a sentir um grande peso.Poderia ser a dor que sentia na alma, mas era mais que isso... Era a saudade que sentia e que aumentava a cada dia, cada hora e sentia falta daquele lugar... Onde se sentia um homem de verdade...Simples, humilde, mas ainda sim um homem que não precisava provar nada para ninguém, que não tinha um título de Battousai para honrar, um lugar onde ele era apenas o andarilho que um dia chegou e ficou.As cenas de sua alegre vida naquele lugar passaram rapidamente por sua cabeça e por fim deram passagem para a imagem de Kaoru treinando, brigando com ele, cuidando de suas feridas e por fim a imagem do primeiro beijo que trocaram selando o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.Naquele dia, as flores da cerejeira pareciam ainda mais belas e os vaga-lumes mais brilhantes, mas ainda assim seus olhos não desgrudavam da imagem aconchegante de Kaoru: a mestra do dojo, a menina que implicava com Yariko, a jovem cheia de vivacidade e bondade, a mulher que era cada vez mais dona de seu corpo e pensamentos.

Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava  
E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso  
Coisas do passado são alegres  
Quando lembram novamente  
As pessoas que se amam...

Ele passara por muitos momentos difíceis, por provações sem fim, por arrependimentos, agonias...Já estava acostumado com sua realidade, mas pelo menos se sentia mais alegre desde que conhecera aqueles seus amigos de confiança e luta, sentia-se mais feliz, mais completo.Seu passado era realmente muito triste, sabia que era o culpado por milhares de lástimas de pais, irmãos e filhos dos homens que matara e pior, era culpado pela sua própria lastima já que fora ele que arrancara das mãos da primeira mulher que amara, a o destino é audacioso e correto!A espada que antes lhe causava orgulho trouxe também um sentimento terrível, uma dor fétida e a conseqüência de suas ações em forma de uma cruz.Uma cruz marcada em seu rosto, mas, sobretudo em sua alma.Kenshin olhou para as gaivotas que pairavam livremente sobre a água azul e deixou uma pequena brecha de paz o fazer jogar os cabelos ruivos para trás e sentir a brisa que vinha do continente e a maresia um leve bater de asas, um dos pássaros fez surgir uma folha pequena e rosada que se aproximou de Kenshin. Era uma pétala de cerejeira que voou pra mais perto, fazendo-lhe uma pequena coreografia, ele a pegou.Olhando para ela e sentindo seu leve perfume deixou seus pensamentos voltarem para seu foco original lembrando-se da esposa:

- Kaoru...- pensou ele novamente.

Se não fosse por ela talvez não tivesse motivo para lutar contra a morte que a cada ferida tentava conduzi-lo pela mão.Se não fosse por ela, seu sorriso nunca teria se tornado sincero e ele nunca teria tido a alegria de segurar um filho nos braços.A imagem do olhar dela, de seu sorriso contagiante e de seus carinhos oportunos haviam o transformado ainda mais em alguém melhor, ele tinha certeza que as pessoas que eles ajudaram nunca se esqueceriam de tais ações e que para elas e para os que haviam aprendido a amá-lo ele não seria o Battousai retalhador, seria o andarilho Kenshin, ou melhor, o samaritano Shinta.Uma leve brisa fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem para perto dos olhos e tentando enxergar a própria imagem refletida nas águas oceânicas, deixou uma tímida lágrima escapar dos olhos.Ele estava morrendo, sabia disso.Ele sabia que a doença não demoraria a levá-lo para longe, mas ele queria olhar aqueles mercados conhecidos mais uma vez e principalmente ver a esposa, demonstrar pelo menos uma vez que nada era mais importante para ele do que tudo aquilo que a cercava, nada lhe era mais valioso que Kenji, seus outros companheiros e ela.Kaoru já havia lhe demonstrado tantas vezes que o amava, ele nunca conseguiria deixar de voltar para ela.Um sentimento passageiro deixou-o sentir-se vazio por um instante, ela também não demoraria a morrer.Ele era o culpado, mas ela é que havia olhado com grande profundidade para ele e dito que era sua esposa e que não queria ser privada de estar com ele...Sempre.Numa daquelas noites eles dormiram juntos, respirando o mesmo ar, sentindo os mesmos toques, deixando se conduzirem para um caminho sem volta de morte.Seria isso cruel?Talvez não.Talvez assim ficassem sempre juntos, sem fantasmas, sem dores, sem despedidas, apenas...Juntos.Ele finalmente estaria sempre com ela, mas antes...Antes que tudo isso acontecesse, ele tinha que cumprir sua eterna promessa e voltar para ela, não a deixaria esperando em vão, mesmo com dores, com dificuldades, ele voltaria para ela.

Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava  
O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo...

Kenshin saiu do navio.O porto estava cheio, os barulhos de comerciantes e as alegres risadinhas infantis estavam por todos os lados e ele sentiu-se preenchido do carinho e alegria que aquele lugar lhe transmitia.Moveu as pernas e deu o primeiro passo.O corpo doía, as manchas vermelhas no braço o incomodavam, mas nada o impediria.A outra perna adiantou-se, com fé e sua força de espírito nada seria uma barreira potente o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir agora.Não agora que estava tão perto...

Durante alguns minutos caminhou com toda a energia que ainda possuía, tinha que conseguir.As sandálias pisaram em uma grama curta e verde e quando ele olhou mais decididamente para frente vislumbrou aquela mulher que sempre estaria lá para recebê-lo.As pernas tentaram se mover mais rapidamente, Kaoru agora corria o mais rápido que as próprias dificuldades da doença apresentavam, os olhos estavam inundados por gotas salgadas que lhe escorriam pela face.Um arrepio frio invadiu Kenshin quando ele sentiu que logo estaria sendo aquecido pelos braços e carinhos calorosos de Kaoru.Ela tentou ir mais rápido, estavam se aproximando finalmente, nos olhos dos dois as lágrimas, nos braços as manchas vermelhas e no coração a esperança.

Ah! Minha adorada  
Viajei tantos espaços,  
Pra você caber assim no meu abraço...  
Te amo...

As pétalas de cerejeira voavam por todos os lados, era a estação das flores e elas pareciam mais vivas que no dia em que eles trocaram o primeiro beijo.Eles se aproximam, Kenshin cai nos braços de Kaoru dando um soluço abafado.Ela ainda tinha aquele cheiro sem igual e aquela voz que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.Kaoru deixa os braços o envolverem trazendo-o para mais perto e se deixando sentir próxima daquele corpo amado que ela tanto ansiava, esperava...

-Estou de volta Kaoru- ele sussurrou deixando a mão acariciar a pele macia dela.

-Bem vindo de volta, Shinta......

**Não deu pra fazer ele morrendo, acho que seria demais pra um dia só....espero que vocês tenham gostado, essa música é do Roupa Nova, antiga......, mas que tem tudo haver com o que eu queria transmitir....**

**Um abraço, até a próxima!Deixem reviews e quem puder leia a minha outra fic do Sano e da Megumi **

**bjão**


End file.
